Loud House Training Story
by MattMC123
Summary: Wanna learn how to join the Loud House? Read through the story to find out! 2nd person story. Based on the Spongebob Squarepants episode Krusty Krab Training Video.


"Hi, I'm Lincoln Loud, and if you're reading this, then let be the first to say congrats. You're the official candidate for the newest member of the Loud family and this is your chance to prove to us what you've got!"

"Can I join the family now?" You ask.

"Not yet, unfortunately. We need to go over what you already know about our family and if you're the right person to join. As you can see by this graph…"

A video of a giraffe show up on a giant screen. Lincoln immediately gets irritated.

"Graph, not giraffe Leni!"

"Oops, sorry Lincoln!" Leni called for another room. The screen changes to a graph showing the popularity of the Loud family over the years.

"You might soon join one of the most popular families in the Royal Woods area. But, it's not always like that at night."

"Why?" You ask.

"Because we have to be in bed by 9 o'clock."

You and Lincoln let out a groan as Luan laughs before changing what's on screen once again. This time, it shows a picture of Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. smiling in front of the family's house.

"You see, the Loud family is all about sticking together, and that's where these two come in. With their hard work, perseverance, vision, determination and patience, they were able to make this family what it is today."

 **FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS!**

"Our parents have quite the history, going way back. But, as to not bore you to death, here's how they got together in less than five seconds."

The screen changed to two poorly drawn stick figures, with one having brown hair and the other having blonde hair.

"You wanna get married?" The brown haired one asked the other.

"Sure." It replied as the two of them moved off screen.

"After a while," Lincoln continued, "They eventually decided that they wanted to have a big family, but didn't know if they could do so. But after purchasing a large house to hold as many kids as they want and a bit of time, the Loud siblings would be born."

You hear a few cheers come from another room but you ignore it as Lincoln continues.

"Now, if you some child who doesn't know anything about the Loud's, you would probably just assume that we're some normal family living in a massive house, right?"

You shrug, unable to think of an answer.

"Well, let me tell you that is not what this family is like. We're crazy. We're nuts! We're unbelievably loud! But we still love each other no matter what."

 **THE LOUD HOUSE TODAY!**

"To get through a normal day, everyone has something that keeps them entertained or occupied. Things like Lori's cell phone, Luna's electric guitar, Lucy's poetry, Lisa's experiments, the list goes on. What's some that you enjoy doing?"

You're once again unable to think of an answer, so you just sit there in silence.

"Oh, I get it. This is getting a bit overwhelming for you, isn't it?"

You nod your head.

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find that thing eventually. But if entertainment is the liver of the Loud house, than the family members are definitely the heart. Let's see if you got what it takes."

Lincoln walks up to you and looks around. You just sit there with a smile.

"Hmm, confident, friendly, and a smile that says 'Hello Louds, can I join your family?' You look just right to become the newest Loud. But, for every good example, there's one who is not so good."

The screen changes to a video of Lincoln's best friend Clyde, looking confused.

"Someone who is strange, obsessive, and more of a friend than family. There are many examples of people like this, but for right now, let's go with Clyde."

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Clyde asked.

"Just stand there and act normal." Another voice answered from behind the camera.

 **TRAINING!**

"Does this mean I can become part of the family now?" You ask.

"No, you can't join the family without fully understanding the acronym 'L.O.L.' Do you know what it means?"

"Laugh out loud?" You guessed.

"Exactly. However, in our house, that acronym is taken seriously. Here's an example of how to use it."

The screen once again changed, this time showing Luna walking with Luan on the sidewalk.

"Here we have two sisters walking down the street. One of them tells a joke to the other. How is the other sister going to respond to the joke?

A. Groan at the bad joke

B. Get angry at her for telling a bad joke

C. Be confused by bad joke

D. Laugh at the bad joke"

"Laugh at the joke?" You answer, a bit confused.

"Let's see if you were right."

The video doesn't show Luna laughing at the joke, but instead showing some sort of combination of the first three answers.

"Huh, that wasn't supposed to happen," Lincoln said in response. "Whatever, you were right. So now that you understand our acronym, you're almost ready to join our massive family! There are just a few things that you need to do in order to prove you're one of us. The first thing is…"

 **PERSONAL HYGIENE AND PATIENCE!**

You are now waiting in a long line, with Lincoln in front of you and Clyde behind you. The line is for the family's upstairs bathroom.

"Every member of the Loud's must learn the process of patience, especially when going to the bathroom. The more who need to go, the longer it takes."

30 Minutes Later

After waiting for so long, you finally run into the bathroom and begin your hygienic test.

"Now when you get out, I expect everything on you to be spotless!" Lincoln called out.

After taking a shower, using the toilet and washing your hands as hard as you can, you put on a clean set of clothes and step out of the bathroom. As soon as you step out, Clyde runs in.

"Hmm, hair is nice and tidy, hands have no dirt on them, no sign of acne anywhere on your face. You look ready to start the day!"

You smile, happy you were able to complete Lincoln's test.

"Now, let's see how Clyde prepares for his day."

Lincoln opens the bathroom door, only to show Clyde, kissing a framed picture of Lori. You and Lincoln began to snicker at what his friend was doing. When Clyde eventually sees you two, he immediately shuts the door in embarrassment and anger.

"Remember," Lincoln said. "No Loud wants to be a Clyde!"

 **ROOM CLEANING!**

"It's important to keep your room clean and tidy as best as you can. However, when living in a family as big as ours, you sometimes need to look out for your siblings. So, I've set up a bit of challenge for you. You and Clyde will be in a race to see who can clean up the rooms as fast as possible."

You look over at Clyde, who is currently sitting next to you. He looks pumped up for the challenge.

"Clyde, you'll clean up Lori and Leni's room, Luna and Luan's room, and Lynn and Lucy's room. You will clean up my room, along with Lola and Lana's room, and Lisa and Lily's room. Whoever cleans all three of their rooms and makes sure it looks clean for their 'siblings' first wins! Got it?"

You and Clyde nod your heads in agreement.

"Great, because that challenge starts… NOW!"

15 Minutes Later…

Well, after cleaning up everything in your designated rooms and putting them back where they were originally, you're finally finished. And the Loud's are currently looking over your work as you nervously wait for them to finish. The first one to come out was Lana.

"Nice job dude! Everything looks great. All the pets are feeling much better."

The next one out was Lola.

"Everything looks spotless! I'm honestly shocked about clean it looks!"

Lincoln then stepped out of his own room.

"Nice job. You really cleaned up everything and put it back in great condition."

Finally, Lisa walks out of her room, with Lily crawling right behind her.

"Everything seemed to be in order, with nothing feeling out of place. And from the looks of it, Lily also thinks you did a splendid job with her side. Congrats, soon-to-be sibling."

"Poo-poo." Lily added.

"Well, I guess that settles it." Lincoln said. "You win the challenge. Now, let's see how Clyde is doing. He should be almost finished."

You, Lincoln, and the sisters around you head down to the end of the hallway, opening the door to Lori and Leni's room. Inside the room, you see Clyde, swimming in a pile of dirty clothes.

"I am in heaven right now." He said to himself.

Lincoln and the sisters sighed heavily as they closed the bedroom door.

"You can cover for him, right?" Lincoln asked you.

 **EMERGENCY SITUATIONS!**

"With this many siblings living in one house, problems happen almost every day for us. So, if any of us needed to call the others for any important reason, they would just call for an emergency sibling meeting and we should all be there in a few seconds."

"What are the meetings about?" You ask.

"Anything really. It could be about drama in the family, coming up with plans, or anything else that you needs to be discussed in an-"

"EMERGENCY SIBLING MEETING!" A voice called out, interrupting Lincoln. "EMERGENCY SIBLING MEETING!"

"Yeah, that."

You, Lincoln, and the other sisters ran upstairs to the room that was the source of the shouting. You enter the room to find Leni, standing there with a big grin on her face.

"What is it Leni?" Lori asked her.

"Yeah, why did you call us up?" Lynn added.

Leni responded to the question by holding up two different dresses. One was light blue, while the other was light green. "Which of the two dresses do you think are like, better?" She asked.

Her siblings immediately slapped their hands onto their heads all let out long groans. You just stand there with them, mostly confused.

"Leni," Lincoln said to her sister. "The sibling meetings are for emergencies only."

"Yeah. I dress you forget, didn't you?" Luan added, making the kids let out another set of groans as she laughed. "Get it? But seriously, only call for a meeting if it's an actual emergency."

"But this is an emergency!" Leni said.

Lincoln sighed. "Fine. Just go with the green dress."

"No, she should go with the blue one," Lola said. "It's way more pretty than that yucky green one."

"I think she should choose the green one," Luna spoke up. "It's way cooler than the other one dudes."

In the span of a few seconds, all of the siblings began to argue with each other over the dresses. As they continued to bicker, you slowly walked away, with Lincoln following behind you.

"Hang in there," he said. "It's all part of being in a huge family."

"Now that we've covered all the basics in your preparation, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for!"

 **BECOMING A LOUD!**

You are now sitting on the Loud family's couch, with the siblings standing in front of you. You kept your hands locked together and put them on your lap as you waited for what they would say.

"Every family is unique in their own way," Lincoln started. "Some are super small, while others are large like ours."

"And that's what literally makes are family special," Lori continued. "We're as big of a family as you can get, but we'll always be there for each other."

"And now you," Lynn said. "The small child without a home, have learned the ways of how to live in our reckless…"

"Rocking…" Luna added.

"Chaotic…" Lisa said.

"Spooky…" Lucy mentioned.

"Crazy…" Lana and Lola said in unison.

"Adorable…" Leni added.

"Laughable…" Luan said.

"And all around awesome family," Lincoln concluded. "So let me ask you a question that will change your life forever."

"Are you ready to join the Loud House?"


End file.
